Rudy the Creator : Triple Trouble
by Agent 0076-Kid Son Goku
Summary: Rudy and Snap decide to have some fun during the summer while Rudy's in ChalkZone. However, it seems as though the bumbling Team Rocket has decide to tag along and steal the magical White Lightnin' Chalk. Good thing the Creator & his creation compadre have a few tricks up their sleeves!
1. In the Zone

The white portal opened up as round-headed Rudy Tabootie entered the magical world of ChalkZone, a place where everything went after it had been erased from the chalkboard.

Rudy had saved ChalkZone multiple times, but he didn't do it alone. Along for the crazy ride was his best friend, Snap McAmazing, a blue-masked super-hero who was the most famous out of Rudy's drawings, and he had a snappy Brooklyn accent to go with his go-forth-already attitude.

Also, there was Penny Peterson, who was really intelligent and she also helped Rudy and Snap out multiple times. And sometimes, it was easy to tell that she & Rudy had feelings for each other. But that's another story...

Anywho, it was just Rudy & Snap today. Penny was out of town for the week, and since it was summer, the 2 decided to have an adventure in ChalkZone, just 2 dudes hangin' out, just like old times.

"Say, uh, Rudy, baby, ya sure that nobody's gonna enta through the portal in ya room?" Snap asked, as they were rafting down the Amazin' River.

"Aw, relax, Snap. Nobody's gonna see or enter it. My parents are out for the day, and nobody's in the house." Rudy said, reassuring his blue-masked _compadre._

Ironically enough, Rudy couldn't have been more wrong at that moment...


	2. A Fairly Smart Idea

_**Alright, in this half, Team Rocket comes into the story. Plus, there are at least a few references to the Pokemon anime. So, enjoy, and remember:**_

**Goku****_: _**_Agent 0076-K.S.G. does NOT own Pokemon or ChalkZone, neither does he intend to get rich from using elements from both their worlds in his story!_

"Meowth, are you sure this is for real?" Jessie asked as she and James stared around at the fantastical world around them.

"Of coise I'm sure! We're in CHALK-ZONE! Dat place where-" Meowth started, but James cut him off.

"Didn't the writer already explain that in Chapter 1?" the blue-haired man asked.

"Oh...heh, heh...sorry about dat." the Scratch Cat grinned sheepishly. "Anyways, if we can manage to get hold o' dat magic chalk, we'll be able ta catch da twoip's Pikachu!"

"That plan's so brilliant, I'm getting all **_CHALKED UP _**over it!" Jessie smiled. Suddenly, the Pokeball on her belt glowed, and out popped-guess who!

"WOBUFFET!" the blue, blobby Pokemon shouted its name. "CAN IT, YOU BUMBLING BLUE BLOB! I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD COME OUT OF YOUR BALL!" Jessie screamed.

James & Meowth looked at each other and sighed exasperatedly.

Rudy and Snap, meanwhile, were at the ChalkZone fair. "Boy, am I starved." Rudy said, rubbing his stomach.

"So why don'cha just draw yourself up a sandwich?" Snap questioned.

"I figure we might need the chalk if we get into a tight squeeze, so I don't really wanna use it all."

"No problem, Rudy! Should'ja eva run outta chalk, we can always head to the Chalk Mines and ask Bi-Clops for some new chalk, remember?"

"Oh, right..." the Creator chuckled sheepishly. "I guess I haven't really been here in a while, what with Mr. Walter's class lessons, and Reggie being an even bigger jerk to me."

"What for?" Snap asked. "He claimed that it was his New Year's resolution." Rudy replied, causing Snap to drop to the ground, rolling around with laughter.

"Oh, geez, bullies don't come any dumber than that Reggie." Snap chuckled.

Then they heard somebody shout, "ICE CREAM! Get your cold, cold ice cream right here!"

"All right, some chow at last!" Rudy grinned as they raced over to the cart. At the cart, there was a young woman with long magenta hair, a young man with short blue hair, and a...well, rather short fellow who appeared to have no nose.

"What'll it be, kiddo?" asked the blue-haired guy.

"I'll take...1 Chalkberry Surprise, and 1 Chalk-olate Scoop Special." Rudy replied.

"Good choice, sqoit-er, lad! Comin' right up!" the short man replied in his NJ accent. They then handed the 2 boys their cones. "Here you go!"

"Gee, thanks! Um...what are your names, anyway?" Rudy asked, out of politeness. As he bent down to tie his sneaker laces, the chalk dropped from his pocket and rolled in a circle, creating a hole in the ground.

The short man spoke up. "The lady's name is Jessalina, the young man is Jimmy, and I am their uncle, Nathan." _**A.N.: Meowth choosing 'Nathan' for a fake name. See the reference?**_

"Okay. Well, thanks, Jessalina, Jimmy, and Nathan. Take care, and hopefully we see you around Chalk Zone more often!" Snap said, as Rudy finished tying his shoe, picked up the chalk, popped it into his pocket, and left.

"Now's our chance!" Jessie and James whispered, but as they snuck up behind Rudy, they ended up plunging like stones into the deep hole.

"Only one chapter in, and we're _ALREADY _in a rut!" Jessie whined.

"Yeesh...I'm gettin' a rope." Meowth groaned, and stormed off to do so.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES: In case you didn't know, Jessalina is also the name of Jessie's contest entering alter-ego. Also, Meowth's line and sequence where he leaves to get a rope is from '_****Pokemon LIVE!'. **

_**Have you figured out the connection between Meowth and Nathan? If not, keep pondering...unless you're new to the Pokemon anime, which in that case would involve a boatload of explaining for me. So, whatever, dudes, and remember: R & R!**_


End file.
